


The Marriage of Heaven and Hell

by CastielEnslaveMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fiction, Gay, King Castiel, Multi, Power Play, Sam - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, sammy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielEnslaveMe/pseuds/CastielEnslaveMe
Summary: Life is complicated, Dean Winchester rules Hell, Castiel rules Heaven and Sam is in between with a female hunter tracking his brother down. What happens when the two kings realize the emotion they have for each other ?





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys :)  
> First of all, this is my first fan fiction ever, so don't hate me if it sucks hahaha, english is not my fist language so if there is any mistakes, I'm sorry, and feel free to point them out.  
> Second of all, I did not see any fictions that have this course of action, so I thought it would be interesting to develop something like this.  
> Leave some feedback if you want to read this and I'm going to post the chapter.  
> Thanks for reading :)

S Y N O P S I S

Just a year ago Dean Winchester died and came back to life thanks to the Mark of Cain. The king of Hell himself, Crowley, took the older Winchester and showed him the life a demon should have, but Dean wasn't just any ordinary demon, he was the Knight of Hell. After he slaughtered the last Knight by his own hands, Winchester was the only one alive, and he was indestructible. The First Blade was in his possession and no enemy could match his fighting skills even if that wasn't the case. While he was having fun, his younger brother, Sam, was desperate to find him and make him come home. The constant search for Dean lead Sam in a small town in Pennsylvania. While he stayed there, he met a woman. Alexandra was also a hunter and she fell for the Winchester charm and joined Sam on his mission to retrieve his brother. They used all the help they could find, but the biggest help came directly from Heaven. Castiel, the charming angel of the Lord, was with them when he had spare time, but that wasn't often. He was ruling heaven now, and as much as he helped them, they helped him. Afraid that something might go wrong after his first 'God episode' Castiel often turned to Sam and Alexandra for advice. On a hot summer day the three of them got together and found out something that changed everything, his older brother killed Crowley and sat on his throne.

____________________

A B O U T

After season 9 of ''Supernatural''

Dean is the King of Hell

Castiel is the ruler of Heaven

Sam meets a female hunter

Destiel moments (Paring of Dean and Castiel was the main reason I wanted to write this in the first place)

____________________

D I S C L A I M E R

I own nothing;

every original reference or original character is from ''Supernatural''  
The plot and the new characters are mine

____________________

W A R N I N G

contains:

bad language

sexual references

sex

charachter death

dark theme

gay paring

____________________


	2. i n f e r n u m

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Sammy and Alex find out something more about Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so the first chapter is online, leave the complains, comments, mistakes or anything else in the comment section :) Have fun.

 

**____________________**

 

**O N E**

**i n f e r n u m**

**= >hell**

 

 

 

Castiel walked in to the dungeon and saw a small girl tied up in the middle of the devils trap. The fragile frame was chained to the chair by her wrists, long black hair covering her face. Alexandra, or as she insisted to be called Alex, and Sam were talking casually as like they didn't notice the demon. Sam looked at him and gave him a twitch of his lips, a smile, Castiel decided.

"Hey Cas thanks for coming, I know the things in Heaven are getting crazy." Castiel sighed to himself as he greeted the two hunters. 

"It's under control for now." He replied quickly not wanting to engage in that conversation right now. Alexandra smiled politely taking the long blade in her hand.

"You came just in time, we're getting started." Castiel nodded looking at the dynamics of two hunters who have approached the demon by an already trained tactic they built while working together for a longer period of time. Alex came to the right while Sam kept himself little behind her but more to the left side, obscuring Castiel's view of the black-haired girl who looked so broken already. As the knife cut her cheekbone, screams echoed through the dungeon.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked grimly. He changed; this year has taken its toll on the young hunter Castiel thought. His eyes were decorated with dark circles, the evidence of him staying true to his promise not to sleep until he finds Dean, features of his face unusually stressed as a result of losing weight, his hair that used to soft and lush was now damaged, falling below his shoulders, he did not have time to bother with something so trivial such as cutting it. Finding the older Winchester was his only motivation to keep living. The desperate screams startled him from his thoughts.

"I don't know who you're talking about." she spat out as soon as the knife was out of her flesh.

"You have two kinds of death. One is easy and pretty much painless, and there is the other one, the more fun one if I may say so myself, the one where you will scream for days, begging us for mercy that will never come to you." Alexandra said with a wicked smirk on her face. Castiel tried to remember the girl she was when Sam first met her. He couldn't. This version of her was far too powerful in his mind to allow the girl that she was to emerge from his memory. He shivered slightly when he realized that Sam made her like this, that his vengeance and hatred that he felt affected another person so much, that those feelings were so strong inside the younger brother that he easily made Alexandra so different in such a short notice.

"I don't even know who is Dean." the girl replied, looking at Sam. Castiel took a deep breath and sat down on a nearby chair. This will take some time but she will spill the truth. And he was right, 52 minutes later, the room redolent with the scent of blood and screams echoing in their ears, she broke down.

"I WILL TELL YOU, JUST PLEASE STOP." She shouted when the blade sank into her skin for the umpteenth time, the pale face full of blood.

"Dean Winchester is now known as the King of Hell." her voice had a angry tone to it as the information left her lips. The shock was clearly expressed in the faces of the trio. Then the emotion changed on Sam's face. After shock came disbelief, denial, sadness, pain, embarrassment, and then again pure denial, so strong Castiel looked away.

"You're lying." he growled, taking the knife from Alex.

"I wish. The things in hell are .. well they are horrible. For demons hell shouldn't be horrible it should be home. You will be doing me a favor if you kill me." the demon let out the breath she had been holding and continued

"When Winchester killed Crowley we thought it was a positive change, finally a leader who will treat us the way he should, a leader that was strong and powerful, until he seduced his regime, and to be honest it's cruel even for h." The demon was cut off as Sam stabbed her heart. Nobody let out a sound as Sam stormed out throwing the bloody blade on the floor. Alexandra didn't know what to say or how to react. There almost wasn't hope to retrieve Dean because he was a Knight of Hell, but this? A fucking King of Hell? She knew the Dean that Sam was searching for was gone, this creature just wore the same face, and he had to be killed. She shoot a glance to Castiel who looked at her once, his blue eyes stormy from emotions, and went out as well. Sam was broken, Cas was broken and she had to keep the two of them sane forcing broken parts together again so they can deal with the situation. She got rid of the body and went straight to Dean's old room, Sam and Castiel spent a lot of time there so she guessed they were there again. She pushed the door open and saw the two of them sitting on the bed quietly talking. Sam cast a glance to her.

''Go.'' that one simple word stunned her. She shook her head in a silent no and walked towards them, and that was her mistake. Furious, Sam stood up and shouted at her

''I SAID GO AWAY ALEXANDRA!'' taken aback she looked at him her blue eyes widening in shock.

''Why?''

''I don't even need you here. I don't even know why are you here. You didn't even know Dean, you don't understand anything!'' he spat back as anger shifted his face.

''I know he matters to you. And you matter to me.'' Alex replied taking a small step back, scared. She saw Sam broken and sad, angry as well but never were the emotions directed to her, this Sam scared her, this was not the man that she spent so many nights with, this was not the man she hugged and kissed until his tears stopped flowing, this was not Sam she knew and loved.

''Well you don't matter to me. Nobody does, my brother is gone, nobody else matters.'' he said and turned his back on her. She felt the sting of tears as she rushed out from the room.

''That's not nice.'' Castiel added flatly, forcing his emotions out just several minutes ago. Useful trick that one, he thought to himself. Sam shrugged and sat again.

''I guess I'm not nice anymore.'' the two of them exchanged almost amused looks and sunk into silence.

'' I don't know what to do, it's bad enough that he is a demon, what to do now when he is the King of Hell? '' Sam said interrupting the silence that lasted a few minutes. Angel still looking at his shoes had no reply. Dean did not want to be found, he did not want them to look for him, he clearly emphasized that in the message he left before he vanished.

''I really miss him Cas. '' Blue eyes once again met the hazel ones, which were now almost a shade of black due to the emotions that have been raging inside.

''As do I Sam, every day. It's different without him. Everything is different. ''

'' How should I act? Do I listen to him? Let him go? '' Sam asked and felt physical pain after uttering these words. Castiel remembered purgatory and the rage overtook him, the emotions rushed back in their full power.

 

''That was not a problem for you when he was stuck in purgatory. '' Castiel's toxic response broke something in Sammy. The younger Winchester got up and left the room, he said nothing because he knew Cas was right, he did leave Dean that time, but he will not repeat his mistakes. He owed him that much, he couldn't do it again, his brother never gave up on him. Sam fell in peace with himself. He is going to get Dean back no matter what it takes. His brother will once again be the loving and caring person he knows so well. Nothing is going to stop that. Few rooms below Castiel was still sitting on Dean's bed. ''I miss you Dean.'' he said in a tiny voice. ''I miss you so much, everyday.'' He glanced around the room and noticed a small picture, Elen, Jo, Bobby, Sam, Dean and himself. The pain was creeping into his heart and he numbed his emotions one again, if he hadn't he knew that sharp pain would make him bend to his knees after seeing this. They lost everybody. Bobby was dead. Elen was dead. Jo was dead. Dean was lost. Sam was broken and himself? He had no idea how could he describe everything that was going on with him in one word. Crushed. Yes, that was the word. He was completely and utterly crushed. The picture was now safely in his pocket as he went back to heaven to make a plan. He needed to do something. He _needed_ Dean back. _Nothing is going to stand between him and the man he raised from hell._

 


	3. t e m p u s

* * *

 

**TWO**

 

**t e m p u s**

 

**= >time**

 

 

**One year ago**

 

He woke up as a demon. No emotions. No problems.

 

**9 months ago**

 

Dean rolled his eyes at Crowley and stood up with the glass of whiskey still in his hand.

''You think I'm scared how all of them.'' he made a pause mid sentence and waved his left arm, that was empty, around the bar. ''All of these _mortals_ , are going to react to my singing skills?'' He said emphasizing the word mortals as a huge grin split his face. To back up his words he left the glass from his right hand on the table.

''They are going to love me Crowley.'' Said Dean as he made his way towards the stage.

''Not as nearly as I love you Winchester.'' shouted Crowley as he started laughing, the alcohol burning trough his veins making him feel way too hot. Gently he slid off his jacket as he watched Dean grab the microphone from a scrawny looking guy that just finished his song. The older Winchester smiled to the crowd and licked his lower lip.

''Hello everybody! My name is Dean and I'm going to blow your mind with my amazing singing abilities.'' he said and the drunk crowd cheered for him. Through his whole performance Crowley couldn't stop laughing and Dean flipped him off with a middle finger every now and then. When the last note ended Dean left the stage and came back to the table. ''Told you so.'' He said with a wink and drained his drink.

''You know they liked you just because they are drunk, right?'' Dean shook his head and looked Crowley in the eyes, dead serious.

''No man, they liked me because I'm fucking amazing!'' he said and started to laugh. ''Honestly Crowley I have no idea how I lived without you before.'' Dean said, the honesty in his voice obvious and Crowley smiled.

''I was just thinking that.''

 

**7 months ago**

 

Dean came to the throne and glared at Crowley. ''You called?'' he asked and lifted his eyebrows. With one hand the king of hell dismissed the other demons and in seconds they were alone.

''Show me some respect Winchester will ya', and did I heard right?'' He asked fury visible in his eyes. Dean casually stood, his hands in his pockets, not impressed at all. ''Heard right?'' he repeated after Crowley. ''You now are the only Knight of Hell left.'' the British accent rang in the room. ''Oh thaaaaat.'' said Dean, a smile appeared on his full lips. ''Old news my king.'' his tone was slightly mocking, but Crowley ignored it. ''You cant do that Dean, you cant kill demons without my order.'' he stared calmly but Dean saw he was angry, he could smell the emotion on him. ''Wont happen again, I mean you can be sure of it, since, you know... Im the only one left, of the Knights that is.'' The king sighed and made himself relax. ''What is wrong Dean? We.. we are not so close as before, I don't know what to think of your actions anymore.'' Dean looked away. ''Its nothing really, just, you know, I like power.'' Crowley frowned ''That is not all, I can sense it, you can tell me anything Dean.'' The Winchester ignored the caring tone and smirked ''I can, but the point is that I don't want to.'' Crowley dismissed him in a sharp tone after he gave him a few more warnings. Dean ignored them of course.

 

**5 months ago**

 

Sunlight invaded his eyes and he tried to cover himself with the blanket, unfortunately he was not alone. The girl tugged on the blanket as it rolled off towards him. He opened one eye and looked at her, black hair was messy from the night before, her deep blue eyes were looking at him. ''Morning sunshine.'' she said with a grin. The hair and the eyes were so _familiar_ , but Dean couldn't place them. He mumbled something to her and got up from the bed.

 

**3 months ago**

 

It was his new obsession for weeks. He would visit a lot of bars until he finds the right girl. Black hair and deep blue eyes, but some nights he wouldn't find the right shade of blue and he would go home alone wondering why was he searching for those eyes, what was so special about that particular color of blue. He didn't know, but he never stopped searching.

 

**1 month ago**

 

''You are such a baby.'' Crowley informed him in a tone Dean did not like, at all. ''excuse you?'' he asked as he spun around to face Crowley. ''Im sick and tired of looking at all of these girl, all resembling him! You are a god damn demon Winchester, try to act like one.'' Crowley said as he pushed Dean straight to the chest. ''Him? What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?'' Crowley let out a sound that sounded like choking, Dean realized five seconds later he was laughing. At him. ''Who? Im talking about the little angel in the trench coat, the one that was obviously been the inspiration for your love conquests for the last five fucking months.'' he spat out in a toxic tone. And then the memories came. Castiel. His blue eyes, his dark ruffled hair, the deep rough voice. Dean had to close his eyes for a moment, the intensity of the memories too strong. Crowley laughed again. ''Having a weak spot for that angel ass huh?'' And that done it. Dean opened his eyes and saw red. In a quick motion he pulled out his blade and ran it directly trough Crowley's heart.

 

**15 days ago**

 

It took Dean 15 fucking days to do hell as he liked it. Not a lot of time when he thinks about it, his reputation helped a lot. Now the demons trembled in fear just at the mention of his name. Yes he lost a lot of manpower in those days, but that needed to be done, nobody is going to mock him and his rule, hell is going to be, well hell, but for everybody. He smiled to himself. 

 

**Now**

 

In the moment that the truth left her lips, he knew. Sam now knows, so does Castiel. Good. Maybe they will stop searching for him, maybe now he wont have to kill them, not that he would mind. But knowing Sam, he wont give up. Dean smiled and whispered to himself _''Let the games begin.''_

 

 

 


End file.
